A Rosa de Vermilion
by legiaodomaldopanbox
Summary: Um assassino e uma marca registrada. Você seria capaz de descobrir a verdade? - Gincana Panbox


A Rosa de Vermilion

Escrito por Saphira. Fanfic escrita para o 2º desafio da gincana do Panbox.

sSsSsSsSsSsSs

Todos somos tentados, ao menos uma vez na vida. Torça para que pelo menos não seja pela rosa, já se o for, sabemos que não terá sucesso em resistir.

O calor estava realmente intenso na cidade de Vermilion, a cidade "da vez". Talvez fosse por isso que ela estava a suar. A loira usava um coque alto e hoje devido ao clima uma saia mais curta que o habitual.

— Mais uma vítima...

Fotógrafos tiravam fotos e legistas inspecionavam o local. Sobre uma cama uma mulher morena e sobre esta uma rosa vermelha.

— Sempre a mesma maldita rosa inútil! — a detetive desabafa, irritada.

A irmã mais nova era interrogada e dizia não ter visto nada anormal no dia anterior. Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem. A jovem observava a irmã com um olhar realmente triste e ao observar melhor a rosa percebe que esta era realmente bonita, o que a fez lembrar que havia visto uma tão bonita quanto esta num banco de uma praça. Apenas uma coincidência. Ou será que não?

— Ontem havia uma rosa sobre o banco da praça logo em frente ao prédio — diz a jovem.

A mulher que andava de um lado para o outro, fato que era facilmente percebido pelo som de seu salto encontrando o piso de madeira, não dá a mínima atenção a jovem.

— Será que talvez, não poderia ter alguma relação... — continua a irmã da vitima, que é rapidamente interrompida.

— Escute garota, não estamos em um seriado de tv, as coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem. Se você quer realmente nos ajudar a encontrar o responsável pela morte de sua irmã deveria se lembrar de fatos mais conclusivos.

A garota fora a última a ver a vitima e apesar de não ter passado a noite no local ainda assim não poderia ser desconsiderada como suspeito do crime.

— É melhor que não saia da cidade. — finaliza a detetive abandonando o local com os legistas.

A tarde agora se adentrava e o clima havia melhorado um pouco em Vermilion. Algumas poucas nuvens começam a querer se acumular no céu.

— Não... Não me lembro de ter visto alguma rosa assim...

Yasmin, a irmã mais nova da vítima resolvera agir de seu modo, seguiria seus instintos. As pessoas da praça eram interrogadas, mas até agora sem sucesso de pistas. Até que a jovem perguntou para uma garota de cabelos castanhos, e esta lhe deu a resposta que queria ouvir.

— Eu... Acho que me lembro de algo assim... Tinha um rapaz sentado naquele banco segurando uma flor sim...

— E você consegue se lembrar de como é essa pessoa?

— Humm... — pensa a garota — Sim, era um moço alto, com um cabelo longo e escuro.

Mais palavras são trocadas entre as duas e pouco tempo depois Yasmin se mantinha sentada na mesma praça, em um banco qualquer. Esperando. Esperando o que nem ela mesma sabia. Se um homem com as características em questão aparecesse, se o assassino em pessoa aparecesse... O que faria? Iria atrás dele? O enfrentaria? Diria a "verdade"? Só importava agora descobrir o por que de tudo ter acontecido...

Enquanto Yasmin pensava, ela percebe sentir um perfume conhecido. Esta fragrância adocicada estava pode ser sentida no quarto de sua irmã quando a encontrou durante a manhã. Seu coração dispara. E não demora muito para ver quem imaginava que veria.

Ele estava sentado em um banco da praça. Apesar do tempo vestia roupas pretas e tinha o cabelo solto. Longos cabelos escuros. E em seus lábios um sorriso encantador. Mas junto dele não havia se quer uma rosa. Suas mãos nada seguravam. A jovem que o observava desvia os olhos para logo em seguida voltar a encara-lo disfarçadamente. Quando o faz percebe que este segurava uma bela rosa vermelha em suas mãos que havia misteriosamente ali aparecido. Desvia os olhos, assustada.

Só poderia ser ele! Não tinha como haver dúvidas! Ela o observa mais uma vez, cautelosamente. Ele sorria para ela de forma simpática.

Se antes Yasmin havia se assustado, agora estava muito mais assombrada. Como o assassino de sua irmã poderia estar a sorrir para ela? Justo para ela! Mas... Será que não poderia haver algum engano? Seria este realmente o assassino? Ela não teve muito tempo para decidir.

Ele se levanta levando a por um impulso simplesmente o segue.

Por várias ruas o seguiu. Até que ele se vira pra ela e começa a caminhar em sua direção.

Estava paralisada. Por que não conseguia se mexer e sair dali? Ele continuava se aproximando, com um sorriso no canto da boca. "Por que o havia seguido?" Agora se perguntava. E por que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele?

Precisava correr, precisava fugir... Mas tudo agora era tarde... Tarde demais.

Yasmin lutou para descobrir a verdade, e conseguiu. Mas agora esta verdade seria guardada consigo, e ninguém mais a saberia. Ninguém a não ser a rosa.


End file.
